mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine-Amelia Rose Paige
Katherine-Amelia Rose Paige (b. September 18, 2011) is a Pure-blood Witch who was born and raised in the seaside town of Exmouth, Devon, on the edge of South-West England. She was born out of wedlock to a young couple who graduated from Hogwarts school just five years earlier. Her parents were very busy people working within the ministry of magic and did not have time to raise a child of their own, so they decided to let their baby be adopted. It was a magical clear crisp night down on the shores of Exmouth beach as the full moon shone brightly, watching over the sea which came crashing down along the sand. This was where baby Katherine would see her biological parents one last time before her new life would begin. After floating into the night sky, she lay in a basket, wrapped in a rose-coloured blanket with a note that would explain everything to her new found mother about her being a gifted child. She began school in the fall of 2022 where during the house sorting ceremony and after a short deliberation by the sorting hat, she was sorted into her new home for the next seven years - Gryffindor. Currently, Katherine is a second year student who loves learning about the magic world she has been born into. Although she finds learning difficult, she constantly strives to achieve the best grades she can. (('''OOC Note: **' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' Biography Early Life Katherine arrived on the doorstep of a house not too far from Exmouth beach and was greeted by a lady who took her in and cared for her as one of her own. She read the note that came in the cot and the story of her biological parents who were unable to care for their child. She continued reading how this baby would one day be destined for good things and that these things would be magical. She took what was said with a pinch of salt and took care of baby Katherine like she did her other adoptive children., When Katherine turned eight years old, she already had dreams and aspirations of becoming either a model, dancer or singer. Her mother would constantly say she had her head in the clouds and that she needed to focus more. She would put more pressure on her daughter than any of her other siblings because she believed that the note would become true. Although Katherine struggled with school and learning, she tried the best she could all the time. It was not long after Katerine's eighth birthday that she noticed that strange things began to happen, strange unexplainable things. The first of which was when she was about to enter a classroom in her school, still knowing nothing of her path that lay before her, she entered in astonishment to see hundreds of frogs in the classroom. She could not believe her eyes as she slowly stepped back looking at the frogs on the desks and floor of the room. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell down on her bottom. A teacher walking by stopped to help the young confused Katherine to her feet and as she tried to catch her breath to explain what she saw - she adjusted her glasses with her index finger and looked again in the room but found it was empty. On her eleventh Birthday, an unexpected letter arrived in the post for Katherine. Not used to getting mail, she hid it from everyone and waited until that evening when she lay in bed holding the white envelope. Even though it was addressed to her, the letter had no return address and no post mark, not that that mattered to Katherine, this was her first letter and this letter would change her life forever. She opened it up and out fell a piece of paper with an invitation to join a school of magic, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief but nothing on the paper changed. Echoes of her mother in the back of her mind were heard racing through her head. 'Get your head out of the clouds Katherine. There is no such thing as make believe.' All things that her mother would say, made her place the letter in her bedside draw, took off her glasses and she turned over and fell asleep. The next morning she awoke to continue about her day as normal having completely forgotten about the letter, she showered, dressed and made herself look all perfect making sure not a single hair on her head was out of place. She went downstairs and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard along with her cereal she liked to much on in the mornings. As she started pouring the golden flakes of corn, a letter fell into her bowl, she stood for a moment frozen as she looked at the letter which looked exactly the same as the one she received the previous day. She raced upstairs to her bedroom where she opened the bedside table draw and the letter had disappeared and was still firmly in her hand from when she brought it up from the kitchen. She decided that enough was enough and that she should screw up the letter and throw it in her wastepaper basket. Over the next couple of weeks however, that letter would indeed follow her everywhere she went. One morning in class, she opened the book she was reading and underneath the bookmark which lay on the page was the letter, once again the same letter but this time there were no creases in it. A couple of days later she was watching her favourite movie and somehow the letter had managed to get into one of the scenes. She paused the movie and there it was as clear as day, with her name on the envelope. She was now starting to believe this was real and with that, decided to tell her mother. One evening in the Paige household, her siblings were out having fun and she asked to talk to her mum and they sat down in the living room and before she started to explain things, she handed her mother the envelope. Her mother paused with her hand over her mouth as she looked at her daughter and told her how she knew this day would come. She told Katherine about her birth parents and how she was gifted and that she should accept this glorious opportunity to follow in her biological parents footsteps. So she enrolled to join Hogwarts School of Magic. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Katherine's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was completely different to anything she had experienced before. It took her time to intergrate into her new school and indeed, her new life. The first couple of weeks, she felt alone and most of the time lost as she would walk the huge coridoors, classrooms and even the moving starcases in the castle as she tried to blend in. In her third week, Katherine finally got to grips with where rooms were and where coridoors led. She even started having conversations with some of the portraits of people on the walls. They helped her to direct her to her lecture rooms, build confidence and make friends with people her own age and even within her own house. After a shaky start, Katherine was slowly starting to forget her old muggle ways and started slowly developing, through learning and study, how to be a successful witch. She worked harder than some of the other students as some subjects she really struggled with, occassionally overcompensating trying to be the best she could. It was not long after starting at Hogwarts that Katherine met another Gryffindor from the same year who would become a lifelong friend and inspiration to her. Leona Rex seemed to be the complete opposite of Katherine, with her long red hair, she seemed full of confidence and very bright. It was this friendship that would help push Katherine out of her shell and develop confidence. Slowly through the year, her grades started to improve even though accademics were a struggle for her, she would purservere spending more time in the library than on the quiditch pitch. Compared to other student's, quiditch was something she had very little interest in that year. Like her bed, the library started to become her solice as she would read a variety of books on a variety of topics. It was during that year, she started to find there were a few subjects she favoured above others. These would include Potions, Muggle Studies and even Charms. Charms was taught by Professor Maclodon who's tough exterier was sometimes beautifully horrific as she only had to look at a student with a piercing stare that could melt ice in the blink of an eye. Katherine thought the professors demina was wonderful as there was never any mesing about in her class and a lot more learning was done. As the first year came to a gradual close, Katherine's last day would be one filled with happiness and sadness. The short blonde girl who started the year off as quiet as a mouse was now brimming with confidence, had made new friends and achieved the first year that had now cemented her future within the magical world with like-minded witches and wizards all learning and developing their own unique gifts.She was sad because it would be three months before she could return to the place that gave her belonging but she knew this was only the beginning. Year 2 The second year had begun very much opposite of Katherine's first year and would continue that way. The blonde shy first year had developed into a fairly confident second year with one added extra this year.Her adoptove mother would also be moving from a job in a warm office within the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophies at the Ministry Of Magic to the brisk stone coridoors of Hogwarts. Her mother was about to become a professor for Muggle Studies adding another another insight into the world Katherine knew all to well of, herself. Personality Appearance Katherine has a short feminine slender build with long golden hair mostly worn as pigtails held together by pink bands. Her eyes, which hide behind a pair of black horn rimmed glasses are a hypnotic green but not the kind of shade one might imagine. It was like her eyes were green and yellow at the same time. The kind of green that melted away gritty snow to remind you that Spring was just around the corner. The natural look of her petite rose red lips are the only things that hide the cold grey metal that would improson her slightly crocked ice white teeth. Katherine is well spoken and always very polite with clear articulate pronounciation underneath an almost unoticable Devonshire accent Traits and Behaviors Katherine is very loyal to the people closest to her - her friends and family and loves to be surrounded by them. Often naive and quick to believe in what others tell her, she relies on her friends to look after her. Although she tries hard with her studies, certain subjects do not come easy to her and she is often one of the last to raise her hand answering a question. Katherine finds herself easily distracted either by thoughts of sparkly objects or just other students making a commotion in class and so takes remedial classes to try to catch up with things she may have missed. Always striving for perfection but only sometimes achieving her goals, Katherine also has her competitive streak which can be frustrating for her and others when she does not come out on top. The same can be said for her house points and trying to win the house cup. Overall, Katherine is a fighter, someone who does not let restrictions detour her. She believes that even short people can make big changes and even occasionally she may slip and fall but will always pick herself up, brush herself off and keep smiling. Outside of the classroom she likes to be social with her friends and shop in Hogsmead where she loves to find bargins and anything pink and glittery. Magical Abilities and Skills Alchemy Ancient Studies Care of Magical Creatures Charms Herbology History Of Magic Homemaking Magic Muggle Studies Potions Transfiguration Flying Possessions Wand English Oak, Unicorn tail hair, 11 inch. She received at Olivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley at the age of 11. Diary This is Katherine's diary and one of her best friends who she can confide it anytime. Purple in colour and with a small lock on the front to keep all her personal secrets from prying eyes. She hides it under her matress to keep safe. Given to her by her mother so she could write down her experiences of life at school. A Small Satchell While shopping with her mother one Hogsmead weekend, she saw a special offer on a small patterned satchel which was bigger on the inside than on the outside because it had an extention charm to fit all her books, personal effects and more besides inside. One Big Trunk A trunk big enough for even the biggest conicure of fashion. Although most of the time, she lived in her school uniform, when not in lectures, she liked to play dress up and even dress down. With quite the collection of pyjamas and nightwear for every type of sleepover and slumber party imaginable. Pygmy Puff Sparkle is the name of Katherine's very own Pygmy Puff. It is of pink in colour. Relationships Family Members At Hogwarts Professor Paige (Mother) Lynessa Shay O'Connor (Cousin) Micael Sean O'Connor (Cousin) Friends Leona Rex Jayden Lukas Mᴀᴅᴅʏ Hᴇᴍʟᴏᴄᴋ Crow Alaxander Talon Hunter Rae-Alice Devine Saffron Foxclaw Abigail Grace Bluetooth Maddy Hemlock Aloy Osiris Gossip Behind the Scenes 'Katherine-Amelia Rose Paige' is a character portrayed by 'Rose Kralomoc' in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net